


Some luck!

by animevampire21



Category: Dangan Ronpa, SDR2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, cum denial, fluffy sex, komaeda is in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata isn't shsl luck but he has won and the cards weren't on the table for Komaeda, so what will happen when the punishment game takes place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some luck!

**Author's Note:**

> (( I edited it a bit cause whist rereading it I thought it was pretty listed... and meh, I decided to sort it a lil ))

This situation is so strange, so abnormal.

It all started on the island’s beach…

I scratched my head as I listened to the ‘plan’. I really didn't want to take part but when a short girl in a kimono screams abuse at me to ‘get with the program idiot scum’, I had no choice but to do just that. This plan consisted on everyone on the island taking part in the dare contest the loser has to ‘tend to the winners needs’ aka a slave, no better put a maid. Souda had a maid’s uniform for the loser to put on.

I am and was rather good at dares (perhaps that’s my talent) and of course became first. I hadn't planned ahead of winning. I had forgotten about the loser’s punishment. Which, to my luck, had went to the one who controls luck, Komaeda. He mainly lost because the dares he had been given were either disgusting (or offensive) or in his opinion lowered peoples hope. Of course even he would not drink used toilet water! I thought that he should have expected such dares, as everyone hated him, but of course he played along anyway.

Which leads to now: it is the next morning and Komaeda is at my door with Souda’s maid dress and his usual, _sickening_ smile. His dress black and daringly short. Although there is a thrilled white apron to cover him. His slender legs hidden by matching thigh socks which lead down to the leather heels. Placed in his hair is a white thrill hairband with a black bow by the middle but closer to the left, not that it really mattered... he looks perfect in anything....

I can’t stop myself from blushing at the sight and struggle to keep eye contact, although his eyes burned on my skin. It was hard to stare into those silver orbs for to long. Yet, it was very daring, every part of me  _wants_ to but my pride keeps me in check.  
“Hey, Komaeda.” I say trying so, so hard not to look away but at the same time, trying so hard not to look; take in his sight, eat like a starved child.  
“Hello Hinata-kun! Isn’t it a hopeful morning?” He chippers with a smile which I’d guess is genuine. You can never quite tell with this guy.  
“So you’re here because of that bet thing right?” I slowly ask ignoring his question, he answers with a nod and I hesitantly move aside to let him in.

He looks around my room and moves over to the monokuma collection which - I’m proud to say - is now half full. He lifts one in the air and inspects it, turning on his heel to face me with a smile. “It must be rather hard to sleep with such disgusting things looking at you.” I am no longer proud of my collection. “Not really, I was told to collect them when I came here.” I wave my hand in dismissal and he drops the conversation.

I sit on my bed yawning, my limbs stretching slightly as I do. I am still only in a white top and my blue, flowery boxers but Komaeda has seen them before. He visits me at early hours all the time, everyone does.

**There all super high school level morning birds.**

He stands there just staring at me, like a bird of prey or something else viscous.  I stare back for a second before twisting away in discomfort. There is a short, awkward silence which Komaeda feels free to break. “What should I do Hinata-kun?” I look at him, my face turning red yet again because of his outfit. Seriously, does he have no sha-

**I wonder if he’s wearing female underwear.**

What!? No, dont think that! My face darkens and then I catch a glimmer in Komaeda’s eye; that alone ties my stomach in knots morphing them into butterflies which stream down to my privates. I cross my legs and let out a huffy noise which is supposed to make me sound grumpy, I only should stupid though. “Do whatever a maid does.” He tilts his head to the side “what type of maid Hinata-kun?” The innocence upon his face is unbearable to look at, he should _not_ be that cute!  
I blink in confusion amonst my rushes of thoughts I notice that: I don’t understand the question. What _type?_ He then answers my confusion with another question “Mikan Tsumiki’s description of a maid or my mother and fathers maids?” My mind is till blank.

**Mikan would have told him what a real maid does, right?**

“Mikan’s.” I answer blankly and Komaeda’s smile grows wider. Huh!? He answers with a quick, very quick, “ok”. Then falls to the floor on his hands and knees, crawling over to me. He pushes my legs open and lowers my boxers. My brain doesn't quite progress it until my member is in his hands and my boxers on the floor.

**What is he!?**

He moves his head closer to my… I push his head away.  
“S-s-stop!” I stutter my beetroot face failing to hide my embarrassment. He poutslok into my eyes. His green, grey ones full of undying lust and perhaps love. I gasp. He can’t possibly he’s crazy and well he’s a boy. Not that I haven’t heard of homosexuality it’s just I never thought Komaeda would like a guy. Unless it’s because he thinks I symbolise hope, that’s so fucked up! He wouldn't do something like this for that!? Would he!? Probably but-    
“Is a trash bug like me not good enough?” His voice interrupts my tsunami of thoughts.   
“W-w-what” I screech in reply only to hear him repeat the sentence again. I stay silent; not knowing what to say... How to say it or how to even figure out what’s happening!

My clashing thoughts are interrupted again by him slowly running his finger up and down my length. I moan loudly and then cover my mouth; freeing Komaeda from my grip. He takes this as an invitation to lick my tip before taking it in his mouth. I moan again, still covering my mouth. His tongue swirls around the tip. Pleasure shocks through me in waves causing me to arch, which only makes Komaeda moan in approval causing vibrations, causing louder cries of ecstasy. My body shivers at the new feeling; begging for more.  He then takes me to the root his fingers rubbing my thighs and ball sack. He bobs his head as my mind swirls with the need for more pleasure. All logical and sane thoughts out the window, I just let the moment sweep me away. I grab Komaeda’s hair lightly and hold him still. He looks up at me slightly confused, which sends a large shiver of lust down my spine to my now fully hard member. I thrust into his mouth and straight down his throat. He struggles not to gag but doesn't fight me off. I’m only holding him lightly he could move if he fought my fingers off but he doesn't. Oh god, he doesn't! He wants this as much as I do! I feel my member swell before I cum down his throat in thick, warm shots. My legs shake as I finish and I fall back onto my bed. panting like a dog. It felt so good.... I have never felt so good before... woah. Komaeda follows crawling above me. Cum is dripping from his mouth onto the dress he is slowly licking round his lips.

A small moan escapes my throat as he rubs his hard on off my leg. He smiles and moans as he does so. “Should it not be me serving you?” He asks playfully his voice sending shivers down my spine as he continues to rub himself off of me. I am mute to the situation. I don’t know if this should even be happening, especially with Komaeda but it is... This is happening. I groan slightly as I run my hand down his leg, which I can tell is prickling his nerves. His slime body rifting and squirming. His eyes become half lidded and he bites his lip. I keep moving them below his dress to his underwear.

**So they _are_ female!**

I play with the thrill pattern on them and Komaeda arches his hips with an “ohh Hinata-kun~”. I feel pleased with the reaction and slip a finger under them. He whimpers and falls on my chest as I play with his silk like skin. I rub hardest on parts that make him twitch and groan. His veins beating hard on my finger tips with small, quick thumps.  ‘Ah’s and ‘oh’s are shared before Komaeda begins to lick my neck. I purr as he does so. He then sucks on my neck, leaving his mark, which causes a loud gasp to be forced out of my lungs. Pleased, he places his teeth on my neck and nips the skin softly; which strangely brings tangs of pleasure. He rubs my ears which make my head go fussy, moving up to lick on them. I whimper, I never knew my ears could be so, so sensitive or feel so good. He moved his tongue in devilish ways that made me whine, practically beg for him. I remove his member from his pants and stroke in a slow, steady motion. He moans quietly and twists as I hold him in place.   
“Hinata-kun trash such as me is undeserving of your touch… ahh… but… please… more!” He begs as I slowly tease him. The sight makes me want to take a picture.  Beads of sweat begin to form on his fore head as I reach out to my desk table and grab an elastic band.

**What am I doing!?**

I place it around the base of his member and stroke faster. His moans fill the room as he begs and begs. “I’m going to cum… I’m… ahh… ahhh… Hinata-kunnn… _aahhhh!_ ” But he doesn't and as soon as he realises this his eyes go wide and strangely his smile does too. I stop stroking him as I begin to feel my need for more sexual attention. He notices this and slowly pulls of my top his hands shaking as he does so. He begins to lick my nipples and I quiver and purr in response. I feel the fabric of his dress rub of my knee as he works on my chest: nipping, pinching, licking and biting. His silva slick and warm, his scent making me smile. His heat, it felt so nice... the tang of pleasure felt beyond anything I had experienced. The touch of another felt so much better... no the touch of Komaeda.

I kick off his high-heels and he raps his fingers round my back. Stroking my spine. Making me feel wanted, making me feel safe... but danger always lurked with Komaeda, then again, that was yet another turn on. He slowly moves up, looking into my eyes which makes my heart melt. The look is questioning and worried as he slowly moves towards my lips. So slow, so afraid of what could happen if they met. It would mean love… it’s what stops this from just being _mindless sex_.

**Can I love Komaeda? _Do I love Komaeda_?**

I meet him half way in a tender soft kiss and smile. He returns the smile, although it is a bit hesitant.   
"I understand why I’m super high school level luck” he sighs and places another kiss on my lips. This kiss is hotter as he swipes his tongue on my bottom lip and I let him in our tongues fighting for dominance and his winning. I arch as he runs it on the roof of my mouth and shove mines further into his, causing him to re-act the same. I thrust my member off of his leg and he moans my name into the kiss. We part for breath. Both panting, I unbutton the top of his maid outfit and pull it and his apron down to his waist. His chest is pale his ribs poke out slightly, beaded sweat running down his flawless torso. His face turns cherry under my gaze and I smile. “Beautiful” I whisper and he brakes eye contact with a shy smile. It's so cute, he's adorable...   
“Do you know how to prepare yourself?” I ask nervously, hoping he wouldn't take offense.   
He smirks “of course Hinata-kun. Do you have any lube?”   
I nod “in the drawers with the condom and pregnancy test monokuma left.”   
He rises a finger to his mouth with an ‘o’. “I always pictured you using it on yourself.”   
My mouth falls “you _pictured!?_ What were you doing as you _pictured!?_ ” He chuckles but doesn't answer my question; I wouldn't be surprised if my ahoge was blushing!

He takes out the three small square packs of lube and rips one open rubbing the lube from it onto his small pink hole. I blush as he does so; helping his thrilled pants fall down to his leg. He then opens another pack and drowns his fingers in it. Slowly pushing his index finger into his lubed up hole with raggid breaths. He groans as he  slips in the second finger, scissoring them before finally the third finger. He thrusts them in moaning and panting as my body spasms slightly under him with needy cries of lust. He watches with a smirk before holding up my member and pushing it into his behind, he trills as he does so. Komaeda pushes his thin body up and down causing me to groan and twist my head from side to side. He drools and moans and trills and moans some more. Every movement from him caused pleasure from me but he didn't put on the condom! I'm... gonna... inside him...  Oh shit, oh shit, oh, ohh, ohhh yes! Oh my god that’s _good!_ I grab his hips and pull him down faster with much more forc. He screams in pleasure and his member twitches a spot that makes his toes scrunch. My heart beats like a bullet train. He wants to cum, he wants to cum so bad but not now. I won’t let him yet.

We thrust in a beautiful rhythm or bodies as one with zapping pleasurable heat and noises. Komaeda is so much louder in bed than you would guess, after seeing how controlling he is, how manipulative but he still is just human. He still cares and he still lusts, something else you’d assume he wouldn't  I wouldn't if not for now. His loud moans fill the room, my ears, my brain and my heart. It’s broken and desperate and I want to heal it. Is this love? Have I loved this boy since I met him? Do I still love him after the trial?

**Well do I?**

Yes I think I do.

I begin to pump his member in the same time as his thrusts and he arches more noises escape him as well as my name… my _first_ name. I smile and moan at this. I’m going to cum. He needs to cum. I want this together. “Want to cum together?” I half ask, half moan. “Ohhh yeessss, plleaaassseee, god yes!” I pull the elastic band off and white squirts into the air. I close my eyes as it covers my face the salty taste hitting my mouth and then I cum, inside Komaeda. My white heat filling him to the point that it leaked. Everything goes white and I scream Komaeda’s name as it does. My body is shaking in the sweet, sweet aftershocks. Komaeda laying by my side his head lying on my chest, his fingers intertwined in mine. His eyes slowly fluttering closed. “I can’t imagine of the bad luck to come.” Komaeda says lightly and I press my finger to his mouth. “This isn't luck Komaeda, its love, I love you.” Komaeda smiles softly “I love you too and I’m sorry. You love trash like me..." I don’t ask what he meant nor do I correct him, as tiredness drains over our bodies. He's not trash, not at all.

**Shit, it’s against the rules to sleep here during day hours.**

“Komaeda we need to go to a hotel room to sleep.” He nods tiredly and we both force ourselves out. Luckily we make it to a room and collapse onto a bed our finger still intertwine. We both fall asleep in a heartbeat.

The problem was our classmates saw two very tired, naked boys, with cum running down their bodies, holding hands walking to a hotel room. Maybe Komaeda’s luck effect worked here… or maybe it was blind tiredness... Either way they had a lot of explaining to do.


End file.
